Ego
by Kioshi-Sasayaki
Summary: Apparently 'Calm and Collected' has become overrated to a certain green haired young artist... What will happen when his desire to conquer the greatest spirals into something.... Deadly?.... R
1. Temper, Temper

>Hi all, this is my first Gravi fic... I have others in my head but I need to get them in order... Here is a story that came to me from... um.. I really donno... I guess I just wanted to see Fujisaki a little irrate... lol... oh well... tell me what you think...

Chapter One:

Temper, temper..

"Where is he?" Sakano whined more to himself than the other occupants of the room. He tapped his pencil nervously on the meeting room table until it snapped from the pressure and hit his glasses, cracking the right lens. The members of Bad Luck along with their producer and annoyed manager were once again awaiting the arrival of the pop singer.

Hiroshi was casually on the couch, head tilted back with his eyes closed. He was the only calm one in the room. K stood by the office window cleaning his newest edition to his weapons collection. Every few minutes he would stop and aim it out into the street, scanning for the bubble gum haired energy ball. But the most agitated of them all was pacing the floor. Mr. Sakano had somehow talked the young keyboardist into waiting 'A little while longer'… after that he had kept a wary eye on the teen.

"How long do we have to put up with this!" he exclaimed finally breaking the silence with his angry outburst. "How many days will be wasted because our baka brained front man is an incompetent, immature…" Smoke could now be seen rising from the normally calm green hair of the agitated young man.

"Now, now…" Sakano surveyed his glasses with a frown. "He should be here any minute."

"That's what you said an hour ago…" Hiro's tired voice cracked into the conversation.

"Exactly!" Fujisaki threw his hands up in frustration. "We are too close to the top for this nonsense…" The door to the room creaked open into a small crack that Shuichi tried to sneak through without being noticed. Unfortunately for him, the whole room was watching his every move. When he was fully in the room, the eyes that where glaring at him burning eight holes into his existence.

He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head…. '_So in trouble.'_

"Uh, Hi guys…" Before he could make another sound Fujisaki was air borne with his hands ready to strangle the star. It took K, Sakano, and Hiro to stop the boy from his attack. With his back to the wall Shuichi started to try to explain his lateness.

"I'm learning how to drive, Yuki was just-" Seeing the struggle that men were having he decided to hide behind a near by coat rack just in case they let him go.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Fujisaki, Please calm down." Sakano cried.

"All this time we were waiting for you and you were out playing bumper cars with your boyfriend… LET GO OF ME!" He finally shook himself free and walked towards Shuichi with flames in his orbs. "The only reason that I came into this business and into this group, was to prove myself. Now that we have a slight lead on Grasper I refuse to let YOU interfere with my surpassing of Tohma Seguchi!" He was now so close to Shuichi that his breath was hot on the older teens face. "If you think for one second that I will jeopardize my career because of YOU… you are sadly mistaken." He stepped back and grabbed the handle of the door not breaking his eye contact with Shuichi. "Don't underestimate me…. I will succeed with Bad Luck and you, or with Bad Luck over your dead body.." With those final words Fujisaki left the room walking towards Studio 2 as the other stunned men watched in disbelief.

"What the heck was that?" Shuichi whispered

"Hell if I know…" K blinked.

Reluctantly the rest of the men followed the fire breathing young artist and proceeded to salvage what was left of the morning recording. When lunch time arrived he had decided to skip it and continue to work while they uneasily retreated to the café' a few floors down. Once they were seated and their orders were placed they sat in silence with each of them thinking about the mornings 'flare up' and how the afternoon was going to play out.

"Am I really that bad?" Shuichi spoke softly more or less to himself.

"You have been a little more than distracted lately, Shindou," Mr. Sakano said. "But that doesn't justify Fujisaki's assault this morning."

"I just…" Shuichi looked for the words to explain himself.. He has been doing a lot of that lately, explaining himself. To Yuki, to his parents, his band mates... "We are in a slight lead of Nittle Grasper and I guess I just got comfortable." He straightened up from his slouching position now with a gleam of ambition in his eyes like a light bulb had just lit a dark corner of his brain. "I will work harder. I vow to do so from now on. No more being late, no more playing around. Fujisaki is right… Scary but right." He was now standing in his chair announcing his declaration to the entire room.

"A business oriented serious Shuichi?" K chuckled. "Now this, I have to see." Shuichi returned to sitting correctly as the orders were being placed on the table.

"I have to be…" He bit his bottom lip then, realizing to do so he had to give up sleeping in with Yuki…. _Damn_

"And on top of that we have to watch Fujisaki. His threat really didn't sound harmless." Hiro reminded his friend.

"I hate to admit it, but he had me a little nervous back there." K said seriously. "… and I have my favorite gun with me today…"

"Yes, I was quite astonished as well, but then again the apple doesn't fall to far from the prodigy tree now, does it?" Sakano remarked taking a sip of his drink.

"What are you saying?" Shuichi asked.

"He's saying that when Seguchi was his age, there was nothing that would've stood in his way of succeeding in this business. I should know, I've watched him manipulate the best of them." K frowned. " And Fujisaki, as much as he hates to hear it, is the spitting image of Tohma."

"So I should really watch my back.." Shuichi thought out load.

"Yes, yes you should, Shindou. And we should be heading back to the Studio come to think about it." Sakano noted looking at his watch.

"I was inspired a minute ago, but now I am a bit nervous," He leaned his elbow on the table and started to bite his nails, his nerves wrecked. "… maybe even paranoid… scared."

"Don't worry." Hiro finally piped in cheerfully. "At least we'll be there with you. Fujisaki wouldn't kill you with us as witnesses." He chuckled lightly as they all stood and left a tip for their server. They began to walk to the elevator and boarded the small space. As the doors closed Shuichi had an after though. '_Or_ _he could kill us all…'_

* * *

_So... whatcha think?... It won't be all that serious... I'm too silly for that... _

_and I can't really know what you think of it if you don't tell me... so... get to clicking on this button to your left and let me know if i should continue... or if i should drop it.. oh well_

_Tomo Arigotto, _

_Raven... aka Keiko Shimitsu - My new fictional name :)_


	2. Temptations

Fujisaki is no killer… I'm just gonna make him a lil'bit evil… for a second… but rest assured there is a method to my madness… muwahahahh…:cough:

Disclaimer: No, no I don't… own Gravi or any of the characters…… but I am currently on a search for Hiro, Shu, Tohma, and Eiri look-a-likes…. If you happen to see any, please contact me at…. :nervously laugh:….

Sorry… continue to……

Chapter Two:

Temptations

The blaring noise of the alarm proved to be one of the many annoyances that would litter his day. Yuki fanned his arm out on to the night stand in a blind attempt to kill the little aggravating device. He had not too long ago managed to find sleep and just as he was on the much needed edge of slumber. "Damnit" he cursed into the down pillow. The thing had to have been set by his young lover. He rose slowly and blinked in the light of the sun. When his eyes finally did focus he found the spot next to him to be empty. He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of getting used to seeing his pink fluffy love next to him when he woke. Sleep making his angelic face look all the more innocent. Which would then lead to a little morning action… But the bed was empty this time.

He sat up and stretched his aching back. It had been a full night of writing where his hands had very hardly ever left the keys of his laptop. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember hearing Shuichi announce he had come home from work, but he had been there. He heard him in the living room practicing some song he had been working on. Little spurts of his voice were heard over the constant noise of the novelist's typing but not enough to get on his nerves. He paused to listen for a second and found the song was actually pretty nice. The little idiot had finally made a decent lyrical ballad.

Standing, Yuki made his way to the bathroom and stopped at the doorway. The strong scent of strawberry came from the shower. It was his shampoo. He closed his eyes and saw the teen with a towel lazily wrapped around his waist, another rubbing at his wet…

'Stop it, Eiri…' He shock his head of the dirty thoughts 'No use in getting all hot and bothered when the brat isn't here…' He blinked then stepped into the bathroom to do his normal routine when the ceiling painfully came into view. "DAMNIT!" The damn brat had forgotten to pick up his wet towel.

When he had regained his composure easing himself up on his elbows then finally rolling on to his side to boost himself up using the sink, he realized he needed to work out more. He reached for his tooth paste and tooth brush… the tube was empty. "Great." He moaned. Now he would have to go and buy some before he the meeting with his editor. It wasn't a big deal but still…

He sent a frustrating kick to the stupid towel… the ceiling coming into view once again. If Shuichi was there, he would make him feel better… "Damn brat"

* * *

The only sounds that could be heard where the scribbling noises of his pen as he played with the wording of his newest song. He was so wrapped up in the writing he didn't even hear the door open and shut behind the newcomer to the room.

"I see you're here early, Mr. Shindou" His blood froze. He was hoping that at least Mr. Sakano would arrival before the keyboardist but he was sadly mistaken. He stared blankly at Fujisaki for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Since the 'episode' he had found it hard to say much of anything to the other teen. He finally decided to nod his head in response and leave it at that. No use in risking a chance of saying anything to piss the boy off again. Shuichi kept his eyes glued to him as he sat in the chair across from him.

"I also see that you have taken my… words to heart." He smirked now, looking like Seguchi more than ever. "I am glad. I had grown to like you over the past few months and it would've been a shame if you had not taken me seriously."

'_God please, someone has to be coming…'_ Shuichi sent a silent prayer to any higher power that would listen. His eyes concentrated on Fujisaki and the door behind him, willing someone, anyone to come through it.

"I was on my way to the studio, Do you want to walk together?"

'_Hell NO!'_

"I'll meet you there, I don't want to lose my train of thought and if I go to the studio now I'll want to try to sing it… It's not ready yet." Shuichi said lowly. Fujisaki glared at him for a second before grinning… It must run in the family.

"Fine, see you-", Just then the president entered the room and Fujisaki's whole demeanor changed. The winter never got as cold as the room felt at that moment. It was something that you had to see to believe. He watched as the mogul greeted them only to see Fujisaki pass him unemotionally. While Tohma stood confused in his cousin's out of character behavior and the rest of the Bad Luck staff entered.

"Good morning Mr. President… Mr. Shindou" greeted a glasses-less Mr. Sakano. He stumbled over a chair. Seguchi turned just in time to catch the producer who was blushing from embarrassment. "Thank you Mr. President.."

"That's quite alright, Sakano."

"Shuichi, are you all right? You look a little blue…" Hiro questioned.

"I'm fine," He answered allowing a large breath of air to finally escape. "…for now I guess"

* * *

His fingers trembled noticeably as he pushed the elevator button. The band had practiced well into the night. They decided to regroup and continue when Shuichi's voice had come back. He, himself needed to take a break. Also there were other 'matters' that he had to attend to.

Walking to the end of the hall where his apartment resided, he took out his key and opened the door to find her standing in the living area waiting for him. From the looks of it she was not too happy. But regardless of her mood he could guarantee that his would seriously overpower the situation.

She was the first to break the stillness, "Sugurou-'

"I don't want to have this conversation with you." He said calmly closing the door and tossing his keys to the table in the foyer. He then proceeded to the kitchen as she followed close behind.

"He's worried about you-"

"Stop it." He said with his back still to her as he reached into the refrigerator.

"He wants to talk to you-"

"Mika, Please!" He screamed slamming the door. His head was bowed as if the force he had used to shout and bang the refrigerator door shut had drained him completely. He turned to see her back against the small marble top island in the center of the floor. Her eyes held shock then sadness. "I'm sorry…" He walked to her now and took her into his arms, stroking her silk hair. "I'm so sorry, it's just I can't talk to him right now. Not now..." He whispered into her ear.

"You are only hurting each other, Sugurou." She cried. "He wouldn't even talk to me about it. He's shutting himself off to me again…. And so are you..."

He used his shaky thumb to wipe a tear that traveled down her cheek slowly. She was so beautiful, even when she cried. He had seen her cry often because of Tohma. Never once had he imagined himself being part of the reason that she would weep. She took his hand now as it shuddered slightly. "Sugurou-"

"Shhh…" he hushed her, knowing that she was going to comment on him overworking himself. "Let's just sleep now" His soft voice easing her mind a little more. He led her to his room where they stood at the foot of his bed facing each other. Little by little he undressed her, leaving sweet kisses where each part of her skin was exposed. Then finally when they where both bare, he slowly laid her down beneath him. The moon was high as ever, glaring in through the window giving there bodies a magnificent blue gloss.

He whispered to her now, trailing his soft hands over her body lovingly charming promises. Promises that she knew in her heart he would keep, unlike Tohma. She ran her fingers through his hair while he inserted two fingers into her depths and moaned when he caressed her neck with his talented tongue. He made love to her slowly, taking time to pay attention to all of her needs, the way her husband never had time to notice. When they reached a much needed climax, he wrapped her in the sheets. Tangled among limbs and cloth he fell into a deep slumber with his rival cousins' wife in his arms. Tohma Seguchi was soon to be greeted by his end…..

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming... lol.. ah well oh well. I may have spelled his first name wrong. And I've seen Tohma and Touma used so I just picked one…. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to complete with all the twisted crap that's in my head… now for the reviews:

Yit-ha( ): Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

Cutelilpuppieyez: Your name is so adorable and I'll try my best to make this story good…

l.h.o.o.q: That is one of my favorite parts in the anime when he loses it and grabs Shuichi. I know that Fujisaki wouldn't kill them all, I put that as Shuichi's thought to prove that Shu is scared out of his mind… lol that's why I had Hiro jokingly laugh about the whole 'witnesses' thing. And I had Fujisaki threaten him to prove how serious he was and how much he is like Tohma (flashback to the lead singer of ASK… headlights... get it?) lol… hope you like this chapter and my explanation of sorts

Hope to hear from more of you. Keep reviewing, it inspires..


	3. Fury and Grief

Disclaimer: ..blink blink... Do I look like I own Eiri Yuki?... of course I don't but if I did... :evil grin:... yea... you would too...HA... read on.. read on... review... review...

Chapter Three: Fury and Grief

"Eiri..."

"Make it quick Seguchi, I got a deadline." Yuki retrieved his burning cigarette from the ashtray next to his laptop. It was one-something in the morning and he was on a roll until the phone had rung. He hadn't expected to have a serious brainwave like the one he had a good half hour ago. With a long drag from the cancer stick he leaned back in his chair, propping his bare feet on the edge of his messy desk.

"Have you talked to Mika lately?" A pang of sorrow lacing Tohma's voice from the other end of the line.

"Can't keep up with your wife?"

"A simple 'Yes' or 'No' will do." He said pointedly.

Yuki smirked at Tohma's sharp tone of voice. "Then the answer is no, no I haven't. Is that all you wanted?" He started to wonder now where would his loud mouth sister be if she wasn't home now, it was almost 2 a.m. The other end of the phone was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you." Then the line died. He looked at the cordless phone oddly before deciding that he needed another cup of coffee. As he walked to the kitchen he found it hard to just brush the conversation with Tohma off. He had called and not sounded like himself. He sounded depressed… a little desperate. He sounded like he was truly hoping that Mika was just there with him and not out…. With another man? Could they be having marriage problems? What kind of question is that, of course they could. Tohma wrapped himself so tightly in Nittle Grasper and N-G Records that he barely even left the building. If they were having problems now, it has been a long time coming.

It was too quiet in his spacious apartment. No T.V. fuzz, no stereo noise, no loud annoying racket, and the place was only illuminated by the night sky. Wait…

'Where in the hell is my baka…'

* * *

"_Mr. President, He has arrived." The secretary's voice chimed in from the speaker of his conference phone. He looked up from his important papers and stared at the button, then finally pushing it to respond. _

"_Send him in." _

_The door slowly opened and in walked the lead keyboardist of Nittle Grasper. _

"_I'm glad that you could meet with me, Mr. Seguchi" Fujisaki greeted his guest. "Take a seat; we have much to talk about." The older man obeyed the request without a word and the youth moved to stare out the window. The time had come for them to actually talk about the real issues. _

"_You say there is much talk about but yet you say nothing." Tohma commented dryly. _

"_Where would you like to start?"_

"_How about the part where you take over my company, play with my musical career," He was now growling through gritted teeth. "…My wife." Fujisaki turned to survey a furious Tohma sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable chair with his fists clenched. He smiled at this anger. _

"Suguru…" She whispered.

"_Would you like a drink?" He offered the enraged legend._

"_No, I'd like an explanation."_

"_I insist," Fujisaki walked towards the mini bar and quickly returned with two glasses of liquid. "Drink, you will need to relax before I consider talking to you about anything."_

"Suguru, wake up..." She stroked his hair as he slept soundly.

_Cautiously he accepted the glass and watched as Fujisaki gave a dangerous smile before drinking a healthy amount of the goblets contents. Deciding that it wouldn't change the situation if he did or did not drink the beverage Tohma downed it only to find…_

"Suguru, we forgot to set the alarm…" She started to rub his arm now trying to wake her lover without startling him because that's just no way to wake someone up.

_...The room… He couldn't breath… it felt as if… as if his lungs where closing. The room began to spin and the glass shattered to pieces on the hardwood floor of the office. Shakily he stood and lunged for Fujisaki who was now laughing manically. "You… you bastard!" He gasped as the concealed knife in his hand penetrated the left arm of Fujisaki's suit._

"Ahh!" Mika was surprised when Fujisaki grabbed her wrist forcefully. His eyes shot open and blinked until his bedroom was clear. It had been a dream. Sweat dripped from his body, it throbbed from the nightmare. When he finally registered the grip he had on Mika's wrist he let go. She moved swiftly from the bed clutching her wrist to her chest with the shock from a few nights before returning. Her voice was barely audible now because of the shock as she spoke. "We forgot to set the clock last night. If you don't hurry you'll be late…" She turned and started to walk out the room. He was up quickly after her.

"Mika, wait…" She continued to walk without looking back. "Mika, I was having a nightmare and I'm sorry I-"

"Hurt me?" She threw the words over her shoulder. "God, I've been hearing that too much lately, don't you think?" She whirled around to find him frozen by her remark. "Look, just go get ready for work, I'm fine." She backed the rest of the way down the hall trying to read his face then turned into the kitchen to make coffee.

After taking what had to be the worlds quickest shower, Fujisaki dressed and met Mika by the front door where she was holding a hot cup of coffee for his ride into work. He took the cup from her and placed it on the foyer table behind her. Reaching for her bruised arm he surveyed it carefully. A tiny knot formed in his throat. The kind of knot you get that is hard to swallow and you are just about to cry. He touched it lightly and watched as she flinched a little.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"No, you should go get this checked."

"I'll be fine. I won't die from a bruise."

"I have to make it up to you when I come home tonight, will you be here?" He asked painfully remembering that she had an actual husband. She looked off to the side for a second. He leaned down to kiss her bruises. " I didn't mean to do this."

"I know." She said softly and watched him get into the elevator with his coffee in hand.

* * *

When he had arrived that morning Shuichi could tell that Fujisaki was in no mood to be social, not even a little. He was going to tell him that he had stayed over night to finish three other songs for the album, but determined it wouldn't matter to the man anyway. 

Without many words they all greeted each other and began to work immediately. Mr. Sakano had finally gotten a new pair of glasses and was in the listening booth instructing them about the day's goals and what they planned to accomplish.

"…Also we should be expecting a visit from the president before we finally wrap up this recording session. After today there will be one more week of recording which will complete the album. Then there will be a week of promotional interviews and meet-and-greets followed by a much needed break of two weeks." He waited for the applause of happiness to be finally receiving a vacation… it didn't come. The room was just as dead and tense as it had been for the past sessions. He cleared his throat. "Uh, right then. Let's begin." Shuichi readied himself at the mic and nodded for the music to commence. The synthesizer sounded through out the room with a curious rhythm that died and transformed into classical like violin cords.

_Do you love me?_

Shuichi closed his eyes as he focused on his lyrics. The background melody combined the synthesizers pulse with the classical violin of the ever talented Hiro. When they had found out about his hidden talent they convinced him… which means K threatened him with an assault riffle… to use it to surprise the many un-expecting Bad Luck fans. 'Keep'em on their toes.' He had said dislodging the weapon from Hiro's ears with a grin.

The sound was unlike anything that the band had ever embarked upon it proved to be very promising. They would be setting a new trend in music of their time. Everyone was content with the new addition. This did not apply to all their new songs, just two or three off the album. There was no way that he could stop playing the guitar because it was his first passion.

_Or am I just another trip,_

_In this strange relationship._

_You push and pull me, yeah_

_But I'm about to lose my mind_

'_Cus it's just a waste of time_

* * *

Tohma took the keys from his ignition and sat staring at the empty space where Mika parked her little red sports car. She still hadn't come home. He was supposed to be meeting with Bad Luck to hear them perform the songs for him to hear live, but his mind wasn't with N-G Records at all right now. It was on his troubled marriage and his missing wife. He started to notice that she had not called him as often to talk about things that they had planned to do together. Dinner parties and concert after parties where they usually rubbed elbows with other top executives and business owners. She would be by his side playing the role of social goddess. Polite and very business oriented, always proposing ideas and setting up potential meetings and clients for his company. 

But now she hadn't come home in three nights. How many nights had gone by with her not being home… where he hadn't noticed?

_Give me that strange relationship_

_Never felt pleasure and pain like this_

He entered the eerily quiet house. Everything looked so perfectly cleaned and expensive… like the flawless home you dreamed about. Tohma walked straight to the dinning area opened a cabinet to reveal a large array of wines and liquor. He gathered ice into his short old-fashioned glass and poured himself a Brandy. The ice crackled.

_Something so right _

_But it feels so terribly wrong_

_I keep holding on…_

He walked to their master bedroom and couldn't smell her perfume. How long had it been since they'd been in the same room? He bitterly couldn't remember. Sitting on the edge of the bed he downed the rest of the liquid hoping it would clear his thoughts and help him sleep… but he couldn't. Instead he laid staring at the ceiling, letting the alcohol rush over him… choking on his silent tears.

* * *

OOH poor Tohma… it's okay though. I am very proud of this chapter. Hiro has a hidden talent :smiles: among other things LOL… I did that because I figure his parents would've had him play the violin since he was smart and very talented… then he found the guitar. 

Hope the dream sequence of Suguru didn't confuse anyone. In that section his dream is _italicized…_ And in this last section the song lyrics pour over from the section above it to give the effect of hearing the song while Tohma is thinking about Mika. Review me, and I will return the favor.

The song is called "Strange Relationship" by Darren Hayes.. This story is based on his song "Ego" from his latest solo album Tension and The Spark... you may remember him from a group called Savager Garden... he is my heart...

Rave.


	4. Tragedy

Warning: Language, sexual.. stuff… …… you've been warned

Disclaimer: _smirks_……. Nooooo not me… I don't own'em…._ rubs hands together_… but I'm working on it… HA!

Chapter Four:

Tragedy

Shuichi's eyes shot open from his current reoccurring dream which was somewhat disturbing. There were no faces, only shadows of people that where arguing over something. They were screaming, but no sound could be heard until one silhouette reached for some odd object and lodged it into the other person. As this happened there was a cringe worthy scream that broke into his dream, waking him every time.

It was hot now, and he rolled over to look at the clock which only caused him to sit straight up in surprise… he was late. "FUCK" murmured crashing the palm of his hand on his forehead with more force than he planned. He bolted from the bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush. He didn't bother with a towel and walked back into the bedroom naked looking for something clean to wear.

"I could've sworn that I set the fucking clock last night…" He rummaged through his drawers for a pair of underwear.

"You did..." Shuichi's amethyst eyes shot to his lover who was sitting up in bed now with a lit cigarette in between his perfect lips. "But I turned the alarm off."

Despite the fact that he loved the way Yuki looked in the morning, and the fact that he was currently naked, only a few steps from the man, Shuichi broke his gaze of awe and balled his fist in frustration. "Why? Why the hell would you do that! I'm so fucking late for work… " He returned to his frantic search for some cloths, ranting all the while. " We only got 4 more days left to record this damn album and I have to put finishing touches on the last two songs. My fucking voice is tired because that psycho keeps us practicing for hours on top of hours… You know, if the alarm was annoying you, you could've told me. I would've slept on the couch so I wouldn't bother you…." Suddenly a soft hand cupped his behind causing him to pause with the pair of briefs that he had finally found in his hand. The hand squeezed then snaked its way to the front of the singer while the other hand of his lover ran through his messy hair.

"How much fun would that be? Having my sexy strawberry so far from me…" His tongue darted in Shuichi's ear quickly then he began to stroke him measurably, skillfully. Their breath deepened and Shuichi melted in to the taller man. "Ummmhh I missed having you for breakfast." The novelist ripped the pair of briefs from Shuichi and tossed them to the floor, along with his lover. Pinning his hands above him, Yuki licked the younger mans lips then dove into a lustful kiss. It had been a while since their mornings were enjoyed like this.

"Eiri..." he whispered. Yuki froze at the way he had said his first name. The pause was just what Shuichi needed to overpower the situation and straddle Yuki putting him in the exact same position. "I'd love to stay and please you…" He nipped at the other mans sensitive ear and thrusted his hips teasingly. "But I have a very dangerously agitated bandmate and a trigger happy manager…this" He ran his finger down Yuki's chest stopping to play with his belly button before roughly grabbing his lover's heat. "Will have to wait" Yuki gasped not expecting that his young star could be so dominative. With a small smirk Shuichi got up from his position on top of his lover and decided to dress in a pair of black leather pants and one of Yuki's pink button up shirts, with no underwear what so ever. He said his goodbye, rushing from the apartment. Yuki stood in astonishment, in the wake of his tornado devotee.

* * *

"It totally wasn't my fault this time…" Shuichi busted into the room in a pink ball of frantic words. "I set the alarm and Yuki turned it off and…" When he finally took time and looked around, the only people sitting in the room where K and Hiro. "Where is everyone?" he said in a more normal voice. 

K cleared his throat. "At the hospital…"

"Wah?"

"On his way into work today Fujisaki caught a cramp in his hand that was on the steering wheel while he was driving," Shuichi sat down as Hiro explained. "..the car jerked and spilled the hot coffee that was in his other hand burning his skin." His brain deadened as he realize how serious the situation was, "His car swerved and hit another car…"

"Is he alive?" The words left his lips without really wanting to know the answer.

"He's in critical condition right now, that's all we know..." K answered dryly.

"Well let's go!" Shuichi sprung from his seat almost knocking it over.

* * *

Mika sat in the waiting room rocking herself as she cried. She had seen it all from his apartment window. She had watched the way his car had spun and collided coldly with the other turning both vehicles into mangled heaps of metal. 

The nurses where very kind to put her in a private waiting room while they operated on Suguru. There was only a phone, two small couches and a chair, with a pitcher of ice water in the tiny space. A nurse came in and sat with her until she had calmed down enough to call anyone. And the first person she called was the least person she wanted to explain anything to… without saying much she instructed him to come to the hospital and be careful as he drove. Her voice broke as the last piece of advice left her mouth.

When he had arrived she could tell that he was torn apart. His hair which was usually perfectly straight was a complete mess under his bowler hat that was crooked on the top of his head. His clothes were wrinkled as if he had slept in them. There were spots where liquor had accidentally spilt on his shirt and as he came closer she smelt the smoke on his breath. Tohma had not smoked since N-G Records had stressed him out in the beginning of its launch. But the one thing that she noticed was his eyes. The aqua color had deadened and red veins littered his once brilliant orbs. This was all her doing as well, all the nights she neglected her marriage to be with Suguru had not gone un-noticed to her husband.. She had seen that now in the way that he came to her and comforted her which only made her sob harder.

"…my fault" She cried in pain. Her soul was in turmoil.

"Shhh, Mika…" his voice was soft with a hint of confusion. " Please calm yourself and tell me what happened. Where have you been?" She cringed and moved away from his touch feeling as thought she was not worthy. He stood as she moved away trying to hold her again but paused as she answered his question lowly.

"With Suguru… I've been with Suguru…"

"You….. What?"

"I've been staying at his place, having an affair… " She ran her hands through her hair. "I didn't think you would notice."

"Notice?" He said anger lacing his voice now. "Mika, I love-"his words were caught on this very statement.

"Yea," she smiled sadly. "You haven't been able to say that to me for some years now." He gasped hearing her say what had appeared to be true. "That's why I-"she bit her bottom lip until it bled. "Tohma I am so sorry, I didn't feel like you loved me anymore. I hurt you and I'm the one to blame for your pain… and his…" She doubled over to her knees and hit the floor.

"What happened to him?" His voice was colder than he intended it to be as he sat on one of the small coaches and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his inside pocket. She composed her tears and sat on the opposite chair on the other side of the room before explaining the mornings happenings. He took a long drag as her short story came to an end. Without another room he exited the room and the building, bypassing his car and opting to walk to sort things out in his head.


	5. Answer Me This

Are people still reading this thing?... blink… ah well

Disclaimer: I Raven Imere, here by state that all the Gravitation characters used in this fan fic belong to one lucky bastard….. that ain't me…….:sob:….. :sigh:…. Read and review… reviews make my world spin…

Warning: Okay… so some characters may be OOC… sue me, just read it as tell me what you think about what I did to them… now what I did wrong….

Chapter Five:

Answer me this…

Buzzing from the fluorescent lights that lit the long hall of the hospital was the only sound heard for a long amount of time. The members of Bad Luck along with their manager, producer, and label mates of Nittle Grasper- minus a blond keyboardist, waited patiently to hear news of their friend. Not a soul had much to say out loud, all lost in thoughts and prayers for the young artist. Even Ryuichi was out of his playful state wrapped up in worried feelings for the 'kid'.

"Where is Mr. Seguchi?" Ryuichi voiced from the hush. It was as if the question had sprung everyone from a meditative condition into conjoined confusion.

"Um, Well…" Noriko rubbed her dry itchy eyes caused by not blinking for a large amount of time. "That's a good question, Ryu-kun. He would've been the first here.'

"You would think." K said, scratching his chin. "Something's up. I need to investigate" He threw a glance at the nurses' station. "Hiroshi, I have an idea. Come with me."

The two attractive men walked the distance toward the desk and K explained his plan. When they had finally made it to the large marble island, Hiro leaned up against the counter with a seductive smile.

"Excuse me; do you think you could… assist me?" He winked.

K took this time to wonder towards the restricted area where he assumed Fujisaki's room was hidden. As he had guessed there was a guard standing outside the door of a room at the far end of the hall. As soon as the watchdog made for the bathroom, K ceased the opportunity to peek through the window of the door.

"Mika is here….but Tohma isn't?" he blinked examining the scene. He watched as Mika stood from her seat next to the hospital bed of his young client. When she leaned down to kiss him, everything started clicking into place. All the mood swings, Tohma's odd behavior as of late and the late practice sessions suggested by Fujisaki made since now. The keyboardist had drastically changed over the past couple of months and that kiss had just confirmed all of it. The kiss that lasted longer than a normal well wished sentiment. The way she looked at his still body caressing his pale skin lovingly. He had seen enough.

With this new piece of explanatory information, K returned to the nurses' station where Hiro had successfully distracted the attending nurses, even the one male nurse.

"So, Keiko.." He ran his hands through his hair casually and locked eyes with a young lady who looked to be on her last breath with excitement because of his attention. "When should I call you?"

"Anytime.." She stammered. "Anytime is fine with me. Hell, you can call me rightnow.." She blushed then realizing how desperate she sounded. K grinned; there was a visible string of drool in the corner of the male nurse's mouth. Chuckling lightly and deciding that Hiro was the perfect distraction who would probably benefit from assisting him in his other schemes, K made his presence known. "We need to be getting back, Hiroshi"

With relief, Hiro nodded in agreement sending 'later' to the stunned girl after he licked his lips then turned to walk away with the other god with the golden hair… and the gun?

"What did you find out?" Hiro asked when they were a reasonable distance.

"Not here" K spoke lowly as they approach the rest of them. Questions were what the rest of the groups eyes held but Noriko was the first to voice the main one.

"What is really going on?"

"This doesn't seem like the best place to release that particular information. Has the doctor been by?" K said leaning against the wall.

Ryuichi spoke now void of his bubbly cheerfulness. "Yes, but being that we are not blood relatives the only thing that he could tell us was that he's been slipping in and out of consciousness."

Shuichi fiddled with his empty water bottle. "Said we might as well go home and cone back tomorrow to see if he has improved."

"Then we should head back to N-G. " K stated walking towards the hospital exit.

"You still expect us to practice," Shuichi growled with anger.

K froze "Of course not, you don't think that I'm that much of a heartless bastard, do you?"

'Sorry, I'm just-"Shuichi deflated

"Worried, scared, believe me I understand. But I'd rather we discuss my findings in a sound proof space…. Hence my suggestion to go to the studio" The rest of the assembled N-G employee's gathered their things and followed the gun totting manager to the parking lot where they rode to the studio in the cars that they came in.

* * *

He was out of cigarettes and ideas so he shut down his computer leaning back in his office chair. Yuki unconsciously picked up his litter, flicking it's trigger to watch the flame Seeing that his pink lover had left him so extremely high and dry that very morning he had decided to continue to stay naked for the rest of the day, so that he would be ready to ware that idiot out right when he bounced his happy little ass through that front door.

No one leaves Yuki, Eiri unsatisfied.

The door bell rang and he dropped the litter on his desk. "I finally give the baka a key…" He mumbled under his breath as he stormed to the door. "You'd think that he'd learn to keep it on him by now…"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Poor Mr. Seguchi"

"Are you sure?"

The only person that didn't have a single objection was Ryuichi who sat with his back against the wall next to the gigantic picture window. "I should've known" He said quietly. The rest of the occupants of the room turned their attention to the star with curious eyes.

"What are you talking about Ryu-kun? Should've known what?" Noriko walked over and sat next to her best friend.

"Should've seen it coming." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rapped his arms around them. "His eyes, they had changed. I noticed that they weren't the regular aqua. They were red…. He'd been crying."

Shuichi laid his head back on the couch as Hiro took a seat next to him. Mr. Sakano had just hung up the phone and turned to address the rest of the gang. "He's still not answering his phone… I'm beginning to get a little worried. With out Mr. Seguchi, what are we gonna do about the album…. And the tour dates…. And what about N-G Pro… "Sakano began to ramble on with tears in his panicked eyes. Shots were fired and when K had returned his gun to it's hustler he sat down again, picking up his green tea. " Tohma will be fine."

"Yea, and I know just where he is…" Shuichi stated flatly.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki said annoyed at the visitor. With out a word Tohma walked past a very nude Yuki and sat on the couch, then pulled out the new pack of cigarettes that he had stopped for on his way over.

"I need to talk."

"It's Mika isn't it?" Yuki said dryly closing the door and walking to his room to grab a pair of pajama pants.

"Did you know?" Tohma inhaled the toxic air, closing his eyes.

"No, not really. But I saw it coming…"

"And I was too blind."

"No, not necessarily." Yuki returned to the living area grabbing the cigarette from Tohma's mouth. "But it was inevitable. You never had serious romantic feelings for my sister"

Tohma blinked. Was that what everyone thought? "I lov-"the words caught in his throat once again.

"Exactly." Yuki said whilst Tohma took another cancer stick from the pack on the table to light. He took in the sight of the music mogul. The man was a complete mess. "Answer me this Seguchi, Why did you marry Mika in the first place?"

"I care for her, you know that."

"Care and love are two different things. So father was behind this match as well"

"I don't believe you were too young to remember but I did court Mika for some time before we married. It wasn't arranged…. She chose me…" Tohma took off his hat and ran a wary hand through his untamed hair.

Yuki watched the man squirm under the questions that would get to the truth. "…And you chose Nittle Grasper."

Tohma's frustration building. "She knew what she was getting into; when we started dating she knew that my career was important to me… that I had goals"

"And if you knew Mika like you thought you knew her, You would've known

that all the elbow rubbing she did for you was to get your attention. She wanted to be a part of your world, but your world was N-G Pro."

"That's not-'Tohma broke, head in hands. "true"

"So who is the lucky bastard that bangs my sweet older sis?" Yuki smirked watching how his comment bothered the older man.

"Why should I tell you?" Tohma stood to leave. "But since the world knows by now it is Fujisaki." With that the man made his way to the door.

"Tohma!" Yuki called causing him to stop. "I'm sorry.."

He continued out the door.


End file.
